


understood and satisfied

by ayebydan



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Sometimes a leader must take a problem aside to deal with it. Or that time Holdo made Poe hot and bothered.





	understood and satisfied

Holdo lowers her head slowly. " A moment, please."

Heads face screens and no one looks her way as she takes Dameron's arm and leads him from the bridge before roughly shoving him into a store closest. His muffled protest is cut off when she grabs him by the lapel and tightens her long fingers into a fist. "Quiet. I am in charge. What I say goes. Cross me again in front of my people and no one is going to want to be one of yours. Understand?"

"I -"

"No. I said no." She states firmly to his blushed cheeks; satisfied.


End file.
